Maafkan Aku, Alice
by Shiyura Mirashi
Summary: Kebahagiaan di siang itu berubah dalam sekejap. Tak disangka, sepasang saudara sedarah ini tertabrak oleh truk yang menghantam mereka. Akhirnya, Hans harus meregang nyawa karena telah menjadi korban dalam tabrakan itu dan melindungi Adik tersayangnya, Alice. (First Fic of "Hans & Alice" short Trilogy/For Challenge "Ingat Lagi" di grup United Fandom/Ada A/N penting di dalam)


**Maafkan Aku, Alice**

 **Deemo by Rayark**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Genre : Family/Tragedy**

 **Warning : SPOILER ALERT!/Hans POV Only**

 **.**

 **A/N Penting : Fic ini terinspirasi dari cutscenes part 13 "Goodbye" dari game Deemo. Bagi readers yang suka main game maso ini TETAPI belum menyelesaikan game nya, DIMOHON UNTUK JANGAN MEMBACA FIC INI!**

* * *

Aku berlari menuju pintu keluar sebuah mall yang ku kunjungi bersama Adikku, Alice. Dia ku suruh untuk menunggu ku di taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari mall itu karena aku akan memberikan sebuah kejutan untuknya. Aku yakin dia pasti suka. Akhirnya aku keluar dari mall itu dan langsung menemuinya.

"Kakak lama amat!"kata Alice menggerutu. Dia terlihat menggembungkan pipinya.

"Haha... maaf... maaf." kataku sambil menggaruk tempurung kepalaku.

"Memangnya tadi Kakak membeli apa?" tanya Alice. Syukurlah, dia tidak ngambek lagi.

"Ah! Ini!" kataku sambil menunjukkan sebuah boneka kucing. Sebenarnya, aku kembali masuk ke dalam mall karena aku ingin membelikannya sebuah boneka. Dan akhirnya aku dapatkan boneka ini. Boneka itu berwarna putih. Ada sisi hitam di mata dan telinga kanannya dan juga sebuah _collar_ berwarna merah dan bel kecil berwarna kuning.

"Waaa... lucu! Terima kasih ya Kak!" kata Alice bersemangat. Dia terlihat gembira. Dia langsung memeluk boneka itu. Aku tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Ayo kita pulang." kataku bersemangat. Alice mengangguk. Tangan mungilnya mengenggam tanganku. Akhirnya kami bergegas pulang.

.

Kami terus bercengkrama. Tawa mewarnai perjalanan kami pulang. Alice terlihat sangat menggemaskan ketika dia tertawa. Wajah manisnya jelas terpancar. Dia masih memeluk boneka itu.

"Apa kau akan memberinya nama untuk bonekamu?" tanyaku.

"Eh! Um..." dia kaget lalu berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau... Deemo?" kata Alice sambil memandangku.

"Deemo? Um... bagus juga. Menarik kok." kataku tersenyum.

"Asyiikk! Salam kenal, Deemo!" kata Alice bersemangat. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan boneka itu. Aku tersenyum lagi dan mengelus puncak kepalanya.

Kami memutuskan untuk menyebrangi jalan. Tampaknya jalan itu terlihat sepi. Hampir tidak ada satu pun kendaraan yang lewat. Kami mulai menyebrangi jalan itu.

"Kak! Nanti kalau kita sudah sampai, aku mau lihat Kakak bermain piano untukku lagi ya!" kata Alice. Yah. Itu sudah menjadi hal biasa bagiku bahwa Alice sekarang jadi pendengar setia dalam keahlianku bermain piano. Alice sudah cukup bagiku. Meskipun hanya satu orang. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku janji." kataku tersenyum penuh yakin. Sekali lagi Alice bergembira.

Sampai tiba-tiba...

DIINN! DIINN!

"Eh?"

"Ada apa, Alice?" tanyaku. Dia tidak menjawab. Dia terdiam dan masih mengenggam tanganku. Pandangannya terlihat kaku di depan. Aku melihat ke depan. Aku terkejut. Ternyata, sebuah truk muncul di depan kami!

Gawat! Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku harus berpikir cepat. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu bagaimana caranya kami bisa selamat dari tabrakan itu. Aku merasakan tangan Adikku gemetar ketakutan. Truk besar itu semakin jelas di depan kami. Tidak ada waktu lagi.

Akhirnya, ku putuskan untuk melakukan tindakan yang bagiku beresiko. Aku langsung melepas genggamannya dan memeluknya. Aku tidak peduli. Aku biarkan tubuhku tertabrak oleh truk itu. Tapi aku masih bisa melindungi Adik kecilku ini.

Walau ini akan menjadi pelukan terakhirku.

BRAAKK

Tabrakan itu telah terjadi menimpa kami berdua. Kami terpental tak jauh dari posisi kami berdiri. Kami langsung menghantam aspal jalanan.

Sakit. Sakit sekali.

Pandanganku buram. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Kulihat Alice terbaring sekarat di sampingku. Dia juga terluka parah sepertiku. Kepalanya mengeluarkan cairan yang membuat manusia tetap hidup.

Merah. Darah. Darah keluar dari kepalanya. Aku juga merasakan darah keluar dari kepalaku. Mengalir deras darinya.

Rasa sakit ini sudah tidak bisa kutahan lagi. Luar biasa sakitnya. Seluruh tubuhku mati rasa. Aku ingin menggerakkan tanganku untuk membelai wajahnya. Tapi itu mustahil.

Apakah... aku akan mati sekarang?

Kalau iya, apakah aku bisa mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' untuknya?

Kedua mataku mulai memanas. Aku mulai menangis. Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak menangis. Selama ini aku menjadi Kakak yang kuat dan tegar di hadapannya. Aku telah menjadi Kakak yang murah senyum dan periang baginya. Aku juga menjadi tempatnya mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya dan teman bermain yang seru dan mengasyikkan.

Tapi sekarang, semua sudah berakhir. Masa-masa indah itu sudah berakhir dan biarlah jadi kenangan. Aku langsung merasa lemah. Karena rasa sakit yang kurasakan dan... ke tidak sanggupan ku melihatnya sekarat dan terluka parah seperti ini.

Napasku mulai berat. Sekali lagi aku memandang wajahnya. Tanganku sampai di pipinya yang dipenuhi bercak darah itu. Aku mencoba untuk menggerakkan jemariku untuk membelainya pelan.

"Maafkan aku... Alice..."

Kata-kata terakhir sudah ku ucapkan padanya. Tanganku kubiarkan tergeletak di dekat wajahnya. Aku langsung memejamkan mataku. Napasku sudah berhenti berhembus.

Aku sudah mati.

.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N : Holaa~ Shiyura-desu! Akhirnya aku kembali dengan fic terbaru~ Eh ini drabble pertama ku ya? XD**

 **Akhirnya aku sudah jadi senpai kelas 2 SMA XD fyuh...**

 **Dan aku bener2 Real Hype sama game satu ini. Bersyukur banget dah sudah update ke 2.0. Wah pokoknya seneng banget deh. Waktu itu aku di Jepang lo XD**

 **Pas nyampe ke Indonesia, aku langsung minta temenku file cracknya dan berhasil. Aku sudah namatin sejak lama. Dan... KENAPA HANS HARUS MATI?! T_T**

 **Woi Rayark, kalian mesti bertanggung jawab sama keluhan baper dari players seluruh dunia nih! #Diabaikan**

 **Fic ini akhirnya jadi sebagai pelampiasan kokoro saya yang pecah. Aku baper selama 3 minggu lebih sampe sekarang. Sumpah dah. Siblings ini menurutku paling sedih dari TadaHiro dan sekarang sudah jadi OTP saya~ #DibantaiHansDanAlice**

 **Psst... aku juga mau bikin sequel nya loh XD**

 **Well, sekian dari saya~**

 **Salam brokoro,**

 **Shiyura Mirashi**


End file.
